doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Phoenix (Phoenix Universalis)
"The Phoenix", '''sometimes known by his regnal name '''Phoenix Arcanum (true name unknown), is a young Renegade Time Lord in his First Incarnation who (begrudgingly) serves as the Lord-Emperor (Head-of-State and Commander-in-Chief) of the Victoran Empire. After a near-death experience at the age of 11 he was selected by the Menti Celesti to be 'Hope's Champion' 'and tasked with defeating 'the Enemy'. Temporal Historians and Archivists on Gallifrey claim that the activation of the Imperialis Astra, an ancient Time Lord superweapon, caused a major divergence in time, creating not only another timeline but a whole new Spiral Politic as well. This new Universe has been nicknamed ''Phoenix Universalis' due to the Phoenix being the one to activate the Astra Imperialis and by extention create the new Universe.''' Biography Childhood on Gallifrey "The Phoenix" (real name unknown) was "born" on the planet Gallifrey into the House of Thaelixar. As was custom for Time Lords of the Great Houses, he wasn't born in the typical fashion of the "commoners" and was rather "grown" in a Loom. At some point during his looming, his bio-data developed numerous anomalies that earned him the disdain of many of his more 'puritan' peers. It would later become known (after his father's "return") that the Phoenix was actually a genetic experiment. The Time Lord known as Bael Thaelixar (who was at the time a Scientist specializing in Genetics) interfered directly with the Phoenix's looming (essentially becoming the Phoenix's "Father") to create an "all-powerful weapon" in order to fight off 'the Time Lord's enemy' (later revealed to be Davros and the Daleks) during the Last Great Time War in Heaven. After which Bael would use the Phoenix to conquer the Universe and restore the Time Lords to their former glory. When the Phoenix failed to live up to expectations Bael attempted to "mold" and "harden" him into a warrior through rigorous punishment (evident by the scar on the Phoenix's left cheek). This treatment was a notable point of his formative years on Gallifrey, along with the combat training he partook in. With the help of a nearby Outsider Tribe, Belial would take his brother out into the arid wastelands of their homeworld for hours to train him in the art of combat and battlefield tactics. Belial hoped that with the training Phoenix would become an actual Gallifreyan warrior and not the perverted monster their father wished to create. One day, Arcanum encountered what appeared to be an old hermit who was sitting under a tree just beyond his family's property. This "hermit" turned out to be the spirit of 'the Apostate', a Time Lord of Ancient Galaxy who was once the Patriarch of the House of Thaelixar and the Phoenix's distant ancestor. Since their first meeting the Apostate began to teach the Phoenix things he would need to know for the future and prepared his descendant to take up the mantle of Hope's Champion. During his childhood his only friend was Serana Hearthfire, a Time Lady his own age from the House of Hearthfire (which located within sight of the House of Thaelixar). As a child of one of the Great Houses the Phoenix was eventually forced to enroll in the Time Lord Academy, where he was placed into the Prydonian Chapter (a Chapter that typically produced Gallifrey's politicians). During his time at the Academy, the Phoenix's teachers considered him to "somehow be clever and foolish in equal measure". He was also notorious for his "non-conformist attitude" and habit of breaking the rules simply for the sake of doing so, two trait he shared with Serana. After class, Serana and Arcanum would often sneak out of the Capitol into Low Town's markets, taverns, bars, and brothels. Despite Katyra's warnings, young Arcanum would often interact with the unsavory Shabogans of Low Town. The Phoenix spent 2 years at the Academy until one night, on his tenth birthday, he was inexplicably moved to run away. With the help of his siblings Belial and Katyra, the three managed to break into a TARDIS junkyard where they found a Type 45 Mark 7 TT Capsule that was somehow left unlocked. The moment the Phoenix entered through the main doors the sentient timeship activated itself, taking him far away from his homeworld. After he left Gallifrey, he forsook his birth name in favor of "the Phoenix". It is known that Serana Hearthfire left Gallifrey herself soon after to reunite with her friend. It is unknown where Serana initially ended up, but whatever she witnessed or experienced drove her mad. Elysian War Eventually, the Phoenix came into contact with and was enslaved by the militaristic Aetrian Empire. His new name would not last long as the Phoenix was given the serial code '''XIII-N-VII (13-0-7) and had it branded on his back left shoulder. For the duration of his servitude, Phoenix was no longer referred to by his "name" and rather by his assigned number. Following introductory training and numerous attempts at organic augmentation, "XIII-N-VII" was placed in the "Trench Corp" of the Second Penal Legion (slave armies that made up the backbone of the Aetrian military). Ten Penal Legions (including the Second Legion) were sent to Elysia, a planet at the very edge of the Andromeda Galaxy. While serving in the Corps, XIII-N-VII would become good friends with XXII-IV-XIX (22-4-19, aka Alex Graham), a "child mechanic" and the two would become combat partners for the remainder of the conflict. After only a few months, XIII-IV-XIX, who had been forced to fight in the trenches under brutal conditions all while suffering constant abuse from his superiors, assaulted his commanding officer while she was celebrating the 213th anniversary of the formation Aetrian Empire (December 11th). This caused unrest within his Legion and ultimately lead to the Legion being imprisoned at the Fort Dormstagg Supermax Labor Camp the very same day. For an entire year the "Legionnaires" were forced to do brutal labor; such as excavating the expansive caverns and "bottom-less" mining shafts below the prison or constructing massive war machines. Besides the menial labor, XIII-N-VII suffered torture at the hands of his jailer, Erika Jager (a mere child who was previously the "junior officer" of the Second Legion), and was tormented to near death. In a near-death dream he was met by the Celesti, and in exchange for being "revived" with a major power boost, he would agree to serve as 'Hope's Champion' and fight against 'the Enemy'. However, the stressful nature of his "resurrection" appeared to trigger the full affects of the bio-data mutation and awaken dormant genes (releasing both the "Wargod" and "Heightened Healing" abilities). XXIII-N-VII awoke in a state of feral blood lust and broke out of his containment. During his rampage he managed to free the inmates, slaughter his captors, and destroy the prison along with the surrounding city. At the climax of the "battle" XIII-N-VII came face-to-face with Jager, the young girl responsible for his death. The two began a brief fight before it was put to a halt as the building collapsed on top of them. XIII-N-VII had finally recovered from his blood-lust just in time to shield Erika from falling debris with his own body. They both survived (albeit XIII-N-VII was grievously injured and near death) and was pulled out of the ruins by his fellow escapees. Upon recovering his body the escapees presumed XIII-N-VII dead and sought to kill Erila whom they blamed for his death. Before they had the chance they were stopped by XIII-N-VII, whose wounds had healed themselves with minimal scarring. XIII-N-VII "ordered" (i.e. threatened) them to spare Jager and offered the aforementioned girl a "second chance" The "Sacking of Dormstagg" gave new meaning to the epithet of "the Phoenix", a name XIII-N-VII would once again be known as. After the Battle of Dormstagg, the Phoenix lead his 'Liberavit' on an exodus to Satalia, capital of the native Elysians. The Liberavit did eventually find their way to the forests outside of Elysia's capital city of Satalia. Scouting ahead, the Phoenix stumbled across a small pond were he spotted a young girl (roughly his own age). This young girl turned out to be Hana Belrose, Princess of the native Elysians. After a long talk, Phoenix and Hana became friends (a friendship that would grow ever stronger with time). Hana agreed to take the Liberavit Host to the Royal Palace and vouch on their behalf to her father. With Hana's testimony, the Elysian King welcomed the Liberavit under his banner. Yyvvne (also known as "Juniper Weiss"), a local Nymph granted a small potion of her domain to the Liberavit for them to construct the "city" of Liberond (which was nothing more than a large collection of wooden shacks and tents). News of the Second Legion's rebellion inspired similar events and eventually just under half of the Aetrian Legions had turned traitor and joined the ranks of the Liberavit under the Phoenix's command. Over the next two years the Liberavit and their Elysian allies were able to slowly wear down Aetrian forces and force their withdrawal from the planet. On April 10th, 2016, the same day of the Aetrian retreat, the Liberavit and Elysians abandoned the planet before Aetrian reinforcements could arrive. The Elysian War refugees arrived in Mutter's Spiral (the Milky Way) split off into smaller fleets and colonized planets (including Earth and New Elysia) in the same galactic sector as the Sol System. Beginning of the Victoran Empire and the Divergence One fleet of Elysian refugees (that included the forces of the Liberavit) arrived on Earth and took refuge around Cnoc Ailinne in Ireland and built the city of Morhaven, a haven for Xenos (non-Terran "aliens") stranded on Earth. The Xenos that made up Morhaven named themselves "Victorans" after the flagship Ark Victora that lead the original Elysian refugee fleet to Earth. Despite not actively taking part in the governance of Morhaven, the Phoenix remained an influential figure (especially among the Liberavit) due to his deeds during the Elysian War. Shortly after the construction of Mórhaven, the Victoran's found an odd curiosity within the Ark Victora's cargo hold, a miniature star perfectly contained within a glass-like orb the size of a basketball. The Victorans immediately set to work constructing a machine (dubbed the Astro Imperialis) that could harness the power of the star. The need for resources is what would lead to the series of conflicts known as the "Victoran Wars". The final battle of the Victoran Wars was the Battle of Terra, during which a group of renegade Victorans (with support of the majority of the Victoran Congress) burned several major Human cities to the ground. The Phoenix stuck out as an "odd-ball" for not supporting the Terran Unification War. Eventually, the Phoenix used his influence as 'Hope's Champion' to give a speech outside the newly constructed Regia Imperialis, calling for an end to hostilities and cooperation between the Victorans and their neighbours. He claimed that together they could 'be so much more' and 'could transform into something truly beautiful.' The speech was able to convinced the Victoran Council to draft a treaty to officially end the Victoran War. The Treaty of Terra was signed on November 27, 2017 that ended the Victoran War and subsequently created the "Victoran Empire" on Terra. For his role in uniting the Xenos and Humans as one, the Phoenix was chosen to be the King of Terra. Upon taking the throne, he chose the regnal name "Phoenix Arcanum" (based on the pseudonym he adopted whilst residing on an alternate Terra.) After a stable interstellar government encompassing all of Morhaven's colonies and allies had been created and a Constitution written, the Imperial Parliament sought to elect a Lord-Emperor or Lady-Empress to lead the newfound Empire. Around this time the Imperialis Astra was complete and activated for the first time. It's first prophecy marked Phoenix the Phoenix as , the King of Kings. And so it was that the Imperial Parliament unanimously "elected" the Phoenix (against his will) as the first Lord Emperor of the Victoran Empire. The success of Human-Xenos cooperation became the basis of the Great Crusade that began a few months after. However the most notable event that happened on November 27th was the activation of the Astro Imperialis, which was actually an ancient Time Lord superweapon which fell through time and ended up in the Ark Victora's cargo hold. The Astro Imperialis' activation cause a massive divergence in time that not only created a new time-line, but a whole new Spiral Politic. The Astro Imperialis acts as a lesser version of the Eye of Harmony and allows the Victoran Empire very limited control over reality. Due to Phoenix Universalis being created by the Astro Imperialis' activation, the Astro Imperialis cannot be destroyed, deactivated, nor removed from history (in the same way the Prime Eye of Harmony cannot be destroyed, deactivated, or removed from history). Return to Elysia At some point news had reached the Victoran Empire that the Aetrians had finally sent reinforcements to wipe out those unfortunate souls stuck who were unable to flee Elysia with the rest of the refugees. Aetrian soldiers went from city to city wiping out the population personally while the Aetrian Fleet encircling the planet turned the abandoned cities to ash. Eventually every city besides Satalia had been destroyed. By then news had already reached the refugees that had already fled. Phoenix Arcanum, now Lord Emperor of the Victoran Empire was adamant about rejoining the fight, having regretted his decision to abandon Elysia. The Fall of Satalia was an utter bloodbath, Aetrian forces mercilessly cut down all in their way while the Elysian Holdouts lead by Phoenix inflected heavy losses on their foes. Despite the efforts of the holdouts, the city fell. In the end; the planet Elysia, along with everyone on it and the Aetrian Fleet in orbit was burned away into oblivion in mere seconds. Around a billion people were killed (1/10 of the total Elysian population). Phoenix somehow survived Elysia's destruction and was found unconscious within the Imperial Palace a day later. How Phoenix managed to survive the utter annihilation of a planet he was present on is unknown. It should be noted that most of the Aetrian's military forces were destroyed along with Elysia, rendering the Aetrian Empire unable to pose a threat to any other planet. Without the Aetrian military, many planets were able to break away from Aetrian oppression and gain their freedom. Reforming the Great Crusade Initially, Phoenix was a major supporter of the original Great Crusade, having been full of blood, anger, and revenge. With the haunting memories of the Fall of Satalia and the Destruction of Elysia still fresh in his mind the Phoenix was eager to "take on the Enemy no matter the cost." In the earliest battles of the Crusade Phoenix was the Empire's mightiest Generals, scorching planets and killing billions without a hint of regret or remorse..... or so it would seem. After a long heart-felt conversation with his girlfriend, Akane Kamiya successfully forced Phoenix to reflect on his actions and their consequences. With a renewed sense of vigor Phoenix locked himself and the entirety of the Imperial government and Military High Command. After a lengthy exchange of unknown contents, Phoenix managed to successfully reform the Crusade and shift its goal from 'raw galactic conquest' to 'liberating the Galaxy from the Enemy'. His argument was that not only has the Empire grown strong enough to fight 'the Enemy' long ago, and that by actively seeking to subjugate peaceful worlds they had made themselves no better than those they claim to hate. He sited the recent atrocities he himself committed in the name of the Great Crusade were eerily familiar to the actions of Alaric Wolfgang, Kaiser of the Aetrian Empire. Thus the Great Crusade was no longer a war for "revenge", but a war for "freedom". Feud with Joseph Graham Phoenix often came into conflict with the Chancellor when it comes the latter's dealings with foreign nations. Graham believes that Phoenix is to weak and isn’t "putting enough pressure" on the Empire's enemies. Alternatively, Phoenix believes that Graham has allowed himself to become corrupted and acts in a cruel fashion not befitting a leader. As the two of them attempt to out-do each other, they consistently end up as equals in nearly every respect. Although Phoenix could never fully best Graham, he is still able to significantly disrupt the Chancellor's activities. The two's feud culminated in Phoenix besting Graham in a "final duel". During the duel the Emperor and Chancellor were once again evenly matched, neither one able to overpower the either. Halfway through the duel, one of Graham's sycophants in the crowd shot the Phoenix in the knee effectively bringing him down while Graham moved to eliminate his opponent. Before he had the chance however, Conrad Tepes emerged from the crowd and used his "shadow tendrils" to wrap up Graham and crush his body, slowly killing him. After Graham passed out but before he was killed, Prime Minister Juniper Weiss intervened and restrained Tepes. In the end Weiss declared the Phoenix to be the "victor", since the fact that both parties having outside aid "cancelled each other out" (while the rules officially state that in this instance the duel should have been a tie, Weiss ruled otherwise in order to prevent a subsequent fight). As punishment for his violation of Royal Edicts (concerning the invasion of passive or neutral worlds), Graham was sentenced to serve in a six-month long 'Penitence Crusade' (where he is intended to get lost in the Empyrean) under watch by a Praetorian of the Golden Host. Once Graham returns from his Penitence Crusade, there will be an election between him and the Chancellor-Pro-Tempore to decide the next Chancellor of the Victoran Empire. The Parliament has chosen a man by the name of Conrad Tepes to serve as Chancellor-Pro-Tempore until Graham returns from his Penitence Crusade. In the end Graham the Elder never returned from his Crusade and was instead lost to the tides of the Empyrean. Soon after Conrad Tepes was elected to be the Second Chancellor of the Victoran Empire. Time on "Alternate" Terra Apparently, when the Victorans first arrived on Terra and began to construct the Astro Imperialis, Phoenix traveled to an "Alternate Terra" (a timeline in which the Victoran Empire would never exist) in search of an artifact. While searching Japan for an ancient Xenos artifact he came into numerous conflicts with other factions also after the artifact. One of his battles against a Dæmon Lord was witnessed by a Human girl named Akane Kamiya who proved to be a tremendous fighter in her own right when she bested the Dæmon Lord herself. As the two spent more time together they eventually fell in love and began a close romantic relationship. Phoenix would spend the next few years living in the "Alternate Terra" under the name 'Phoenix Arcanum' (which he would later use as his regnal name) with Kamiya even after he was elected Lord Emperor. Eventually upon Akane's own request, Phoenix brought her to the Victoran Empire to prepare her for when she became "Lady-Empress". Akane and Phoenix both partook in the Ixon Crusade (first battle of the "reformed Great Crusade") against the occupying Dæmon Hordes. At the climax of the battle, the Dæmon General managed to mortally wound Phoenix. But before the Dæmon could land the killing blow Akane Kamiya stood defiantly before the Dæmon and took the hit for her boyfriend. Phoenix used the last of his remaining strength to incapacitate the Dæmon before turning his attention to the dying Kamiya. After saying her last words and drawing her last breath, Akane Kamiya died in Phoenix's embrace. Filled with such rage and sorrow, Phoenix fell in nto the throughs of his greatest blood-rage yet. He subconsciously activated Wargod and engulfed the entire Ixon System in a mighty psychic storm. Distraught by the destruction he wrought and emotionally devastated by his lovers death, Phoenix pledged to learn to keep his blood-rage under control (partially achieved with the aid of a leather belt-like choker/collar which exudes a psionic field). "Bael Thaelixar Incident" Bael Thaelixar created the Phoenix to be an "all-powerful weapon" in order to eliminate anyone and anything that could pose a potential threat to the Time Lords' dominion. According to Bael's journal, part of "protecting his race" involved returning Gallifrey to it's "former glory". This likely meant using the Phoenix to wage numerous Time Wars and conquer the Universe the same way the Time Lords had millennia ago under Rassilon. When the Phoenix failed to live up to expectations Bael would simply neglect him, sometimes slipping into abuse (evident by the scar on the Phoenix's left cheek). Bael's treatment was a leading factor in the Phoenix's desire to run away from Gallifrey. Sometime after the Phoenix's "escape", the High Council caught wind of Bael's actions they put measures in place to prevent Bael from furthering his "plot". Shortly thereafter however, Bael gathered a handful of his closest "supporters" from within his own family and attempted to break the time-lock that had surrounded Gallifrey. While Bael was successful, the stress of such a feat forced him into a hazardous regeneration. To make matters worse, Bael had entered Realspace within the Cicatrix Dolor (an area saturated with chaotic Empyrean energies) and the nature of the regeneration left Bael's mind susceptible to aforementioned chaotic energies. Bael emerged from the regeneration deranged and delusional. Or at least more than usual. According to Lady Time, whatever Bael's "new plans" will cause "untold suffering across all of time and space". Lady Death claims that their is no hope for Bael and not even another regeneration can save him from his madness, the only way to stop him is to end his life. Bael's three children left behind on Gallifrey (Katyra, Belial, Whynnedotta) were also able to escape through the "hole" Bael left behind before it "snapped shut". Bael's children were able to reunite with their long-lost sibling (the Phoenix) and begin working towards stopping their delusional father. According to Katyra Thaelixar, if Bael succeeds, not only would he bring suffering, but he'd cause severe damage to the Spiral Politic (aka History) itself. It was eventually revealed that Apollyon (the physical manifestation of the Phoenix's "inner darkness") reached back through time from within the Empyrean to bring Bael back into the Universe. Apollyon planned for Bael to be driven mad as he passed through the Empyrean, corrpupted by it's chaotic energies. Through this, Apollyon created the perfect host for him to possess and return to the Universe in earnest. When Bael first appeared in the year 2019 AD, Apollyon initially allowed him to carry out his own agenda before interfering directly. n the end Apollyon was able to sabotage Bael's plan and fully possess his body. After aeons of banishment, Apollyon finally returned to the Universe. Apollyon's victory was short lived as Katyra Thaelixar preformed an arcane exorcism to force Apollyon out of Bael's body and seemingly destoy him. After the exorcism, a disoriented Bael was stabbed by Serana Hearthfire and forced to regenerate. The crippled spirit of Apollyon, who was not fully destroyed by the exorcism, managed to absorb enough of Bael's regeneration energy to partially restore himself keep himself from dying. Because he was only partially restored, Apollyon was left in a weakened state and forced to go into hiding. The newly regenerated Bael also escaped, formulating a new plan to "save the Time Lords" and requiring his children to hunt him down once again. Information and Events Following the "Bael Thaelixar Incident" * The Phoenix proposes to Hana Belrose on December 16, 2022 AD (the "8th Anniversary" of their very first meeting) and the two get married a year later (December 16, 2023 AD). * By the age of 26, the Phoenix and Hana have had at least four children; "Lilith", Rourke, Maximus, and Serenity. ** Lilith and Rourke were both born October 8th 2023 AD, Maximus was born March 23rd 2025 AD, and Serenity was born February 14th (Valentine's Day) 2026 AD ** Serenity and Maximus Arcanum are gifted with tremendous psionic power that far surpasses anyone else in the Third Millennium. Coincidentally (or perhaps not), both Maximus and Serenity develop "arcane mutations" at a young age causing feathered 'retractable' wings to grow from their backs. * The Phoenix's and Hana's children form the first generation of the "Neo Chronarchs", a "new breed" of Time Lords that are hybrids between Gallifreyans and another humanoid race. While Neo Chronarchs are only half-Gallifreyan, they will only pass their Gallifreyan genes to their children (meaning that the descendants of the Neo Chronarchs will also be half-Gallifreyan). With the exception of the inability to regenerate, Neo Chronarchs have the biology, abilities, powers, and longevity (~1,200 years) of a "High-Born Time Lord". * The Phoenix is eventually cured of the V-Factor Mutation at somepoint, thus being freed from the blood thirst. This also means he loses his Heightened Healing abilities. Return of Apollyon and the End of the Great Crusade In the year 2057 AD, when the Phoenix was 55 years old, all 'Enemy' forces throughout the Galaxy suddenly and unexpectedly disappeared. A month later 'Enemy' forces reapearred just as suddenly as they disappeared. This time the 'Enemy' was united under the banner of Apollyon who was revealed to have survived. Apollyon lead his host into a full-scale assault against the Victoran Empire Apollyon's goal was to acquire the power of the Astro Imperialis which was located on Terra, the heavily fortified Throneworld (capital) of the Victoran Empire. Through the power of the Astro Imperialis, Apollyon intended to ascend to "True Godhood". After a decade of grueling warfare, Apollyon made one final push for the Empire's Throneworld, leading to the Siege of Terra. At the climax of the Siege Apollyon was able to successfully possess his progenitor. Before he could take full control however, Phoenix pierced his right heart with a piece of psyfulgerite causing him to regenerate. While Apollyon attempted to take over the dying Phoenix's mind, he was unable to cope with two different versions of the Phoenix at the same time and was forced out lest he be destroyed, healing Phoenix back to his first incarnation. Apollyon's hasty "expulsion" left him vulnerable, allowing Phoenix's wife, Hana Arcanum (nee Belrose), to harness the power of the Astro Imperialis ("burning up" half her lifespan as a result, reducing it from 1,200 years to 600 years) and "shatter" Apollyon into numerous "shards". Apollyon's "shattering" also sent out a psychic shockwave obliterating his host, effectively "defeating" the Enemy (by reducing them to "maintainable levels") and finally ending the Great Crusade. Immediately following the Great Crusade, the Phoenix saw his "duty to the Empire" as being fulfilled and passed the Imperial Crown to his daughter Serenity Arcanum (who was 41 years old at the time). It is interesting to note that during the Phoenix's "aborted" regeneration, his second incarnation was seen long enough for witnesses to describe his appearance. According to witnesses, the "Second Phoenix" was a young man with platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Information and Events Following the End of the Great Crusade * 'Hana Arcanum' passes away at the age of 600 due to the effects of the ritual she performed centuries earlier to "shatter" Apollyon, defeat the Enemy, and end the Great Crusade. At the time of her death, Hana has the appearance and physicality of a Middle Aged woman and shows no signs of illness, poor health, nor physical or mental deterioration. ** Following his wife's death, the Phoenix takes up the archetypal nomadic lifestyle of a Renegade Time Lord. * Following a battle against a Shard of Apollyon, the "First Phoenix" dies and regenerates after suffering "psyfulgerite poisoning" at the age of 708 while saving his "companions". Mutations In order to create his "perfect weapon", Bael Thaelixar manipulated the Phoenix's bio-data when he was still looming. This "genetic tampering" resulted in three major mutations Wargod The origin of Wargod is unknown; theories include genetic mutation, divine blessing, or both. What is known is that it has only manifested in a handful of individuals in Gallifrey's ancient past. It is essentially a transformation that is extremely difficult to utilize and serves as a titanic "boost" for the user's "combat capabilities" (i.e. physical strength, durability, speed, reflexes, and psionic power). With extreme difficulty, it is theoretically possible to go "beyond the limit" of each Grade in order to achieve far greater power. How much power can be gained from going "beyond the limit" is unknown (and possibly unlimited). However if the user's attempt to break the limit fails there is a chance they will go "berserk". While Wargod is technically a single transformation it comes in three grades (also called levels or stages), each immensely stronger and more volatile than the last. Higher grades are difficult to "unlock" and doing so requires either (or a combination of) extreme training, extreme emotions, or extreme willpower (each new grade is harder to unlock than the last). Once unlocked, the Grade then needs to be mastered, once it is mastered it becomes relatively easy to trigger in the future. The standard weakness of Wargod is that it is difficult to trigger and both physically and mentally taxing to use for extended periods of time. Not only that, but the "triggering" takes some time to achieve, leaving the user vulnerable to assailants for a few seconds. The user will eventually "power down" when they're overcome by exhaustion (from both maintaining the transformation and being hit/attacked), the higher the grade the more draining it is. Despite the Phoenix's increased durability, as a Time Lord three weak spots remain; the left heart, right heart, and left shoulder. If either heart is punctured or a blow is dealt to the left shoulder will result in the Phoenix passing out. If the user were to become overwhelmed by their power they would succumb to a blood-lust, eschewing any common-sense and desire nothing more than to brutally rip their enemies to shreds. Depending on the magnitude of the blood-lust, the user will become nothing more than a feral animal, attacking anything and everything in sight; friend and foe alike. The blood-lust eventually subsides after a while. For whatever reason, whenever Wargod is active the user's hair turns white, their eyes glow red, and they are surrounded by a fiery golden aura. V-Factor Contrary to popular belief, the Phoenix is NOT a Vampire, he is a pure-blood high-born Gallifreyan (Time Lord). However, another part of Bael's "genetic tampering" involved "lacing" the Phoenix's bio-data with a modified V-Factor. This V-Factor caused the Phoenix's Gallifreyan genes to mutate giving him traits present in Vampiric specimens. The most notable of these traits are sharp, pronounced canine fangs and the fact his eyes glow a bright crimson when he's angry/irritated or suffering from the "Blood Rage". The other vampiric trait the Phoenix displays is a "mild" Red Thirst. This means that the Phoenix has both deeply rooted aggressiveness and a thirst for blood. Both of this aggression and desire for blood remain deep within the subconscious and only emerges during combat or in cases of extreme anger. Fortunately the Phoenix is usually able to control the Red Thirst whenever it crops up, but should he fail to do so he would suffer from the subsequent Blood Rage. Failure to control the Red Thirst leads to the Blood Rage. During the Blood Rage the victims mind is reduced to a near feral state as they are overcome by unforgiving fury as they relentlessly seek to butcher their enemies, imbibe their blood, and consume their flesh. One so-called "benefit" of the Blood Rage is that the victims natural abilities (such as strength, speed, perception, etc.) are increased to ludicrous levels. Victims will eventually "calm down" in their own, but the collateral damage they inevitably cause during their berserking fury makes it far more effective to simply knock them out or chain them up until the Blood Rage subsides. Heightened Healing As a result of Bael adding a V-Factor mutation to his bio-data, Phoenix has a heightened healing ability beyond that of ordinary Time Lords. It is such that the most grievous of wounds heal in a few weeks with only minimal, minor, or even no scarring. So long as he remains "alive" in some capacity Phoenix is able to heal from nearly any injury including dismemberment, being torn in half, pulverization, immolation etc. During the healing process, the wound will glow a light gold/yellow color alongside the presence of smoke (or steam) and a slight hissing noise. According to Phoenix, the healing process is painful and, to quote, "feels like cauterization but a hundred times worse." Personality and traits If the First Phoenix's personality were to be condensed into two characteristics, it would be "hot-blooded" and "compassionate". Above all, Phoenix is driven by a 'duty of care' and a strong sense of genuine compassion; he seeks to help and protect anyone he comes across or hears about no matter the cost. In conjunction with his cheeky attitude, Phoenix has proven himself to truly be a kindhearted person who cares about those around him and is very loyal and highly protective (to a fault) of those he is close to. He seeks to support, encourage, and generally help others any way he can. This can lead to conflict when Phoenix continues attempting to help others even when his offer has been continuously turned down. While Phoenix will (affectionately) tease everyone relentlessly, he often goes out of his way to make the people around him happy. While he is still cheerful, enthusiastic, eccentric, and childish, he has significantly "mellowed out" over the years. The Phoenix is considered to be "Chaotic Good", maintaining his own moral compass that he holds himself accountable to above all else; whether it be the laws of Man or God. In his eyes, there is nothing in Heaven nor Hell that can cause him to stray from it. His moral code centers around being "good" and ultimately doing the "right thing" at all costs, even when everything else is stacked against you. the Phoenix is so adamant about his morals that he once not only disobeyed the orders of the Gods, but went as far as to threaten them when they suggested destroying a mostly innocent realm just to eliminate a single 'Enemy'. The most prominent part of this moral code is the concept of Mercy'.'' When an enemy lies broken, defeated, and humiliated at his feet, the Phoenix will often offer them a "second chance at life". Phoenix is noted for typically confronting many situations (especially dangerous ones) with a highly facetious and humorous attitude. However Phoenix is more than capable of quickly dropping his flippant behavior and "happy-go-lucky" demeanor, becoming serious when the situation demands it. During these moments of seriousness he is renown for giving inspiring and often emotion-filled speeches, his words sometimes causing enemies to back down or retreat entirely. Phoenix suffers from two "fatal-flaws"; Hubris and Audacity Phoenix's first fatal-flaw is his "God-Complex"; He attempts to take control of many of the situations he finds himself in, he feels it is his place, duty, and obligation to "administer justice" to those who commit "horrific acts", he often views himself to be in a higher position of "cosmic authority" than he actually is, he sometimes believes himself to be the strongest/smartest/best person in the room, and he regularly uses his own name as a form of threat. His over-confidence in his abilities has landed him in "sub-optimal situations" on many occasions. An example of this includes refusing to use the abilities he has been gifted with, stating that it "wouldn't be as fun that way." Phoenix's second fatal flaw is his reckless and impulsive behavior. The Phoenix is a very "emotion-driven" person, compelled to act upon his instincts, diving head-first into situations before even considering the consequences. While this has lead to him preforming numerous feats of awe-inspiring bravery, it more than not leads to "less-than-optimal situations". The worst of these situations usually involve the bloody and excruciating injury of himself as well as massive collateral damage devastating the surrounding area. Phoenix never backs down in the face of adversity even when posed with devastating conflicts. His impulsive actions are usually driven by anger. The one thing that makes drives him into a blinded rage of the highest degree is the insult or injury of those he cares about. An example of this was when Akane Kamiya was injured, causing Phoenix to enter a berserk fury and aimlessly lash out against the enemy. In the end the surrounding area was irreversibly devastated while Phoenix; lost an arm, broke all his ribs, and suffered near-total organ failure. Appearance The First Phoenix stands at just over six feet tall, has a light/fair skin tone, and displays a strong/well-built physique. He has medium-length dark brown hair that is described as perpetually messy and highly unkempt while his eyes are also a dark brown. Due to trace elements of the V-Factor in his bio-data, the Phoenix displays sharp, pronounced canine fangs while his eyes glow a bright crimson when he's angry/irritated or suffering from the "Blood Rage". The Phoenix has a small scar on his right cheek, an "x-shaped" scar on his left peck, several scars across his abdomen, and numerous scars on his back, arms, and legs. "XIII-N-VII" (13-0-7), the Phoenix's slave brand, has been branded on his back left shoulder since he was ten years old. The First Phoenix's normal attire consists of an unbuttoned black long-coat, white buttoned shirt, a black slim tie (which he began wearing at the age of 170) worn-out jeans, and old black converse shoes or brown leather boots. A young First Phoenix (15 to 100 years old) would often wear a t-shirt (typically blue or purple in color) under his coat, only sometimes wearing a white buttoned shirt in lieu of a t-shirt. An older First Phoenix (600 to 708 years old) would sometimes wear a zipped-up black hoodie under his coat instead of a shirt and tie. Incarnations First Phoenix ("Current" Incarnation) * Physical Appearance: Long chocolate hair (graying at 400, fully grey at 550), chocolate eyes, 6’0”, small scar on right cheek, "x-shaped" scar on left peck, several scars across torso, numerous scars on back, arms, and legs, 'XIII-N-VII' branded on back left shoulder * Attire: Unbuttoned black long-coat, white buttoned shirt, black slim tie (which he began wearing at the age of 170) jeans, and black converse shoes or brown leather boots. ** Alternate Attire: *** A young First Phoenix (15 - 100 years old) would typically wear a colored t-shirt (typically blue or purple) under his coat, only sometimes wearing a white button shirt in lieu of the t-shirt. *** An aged First Phoenix (600 - 708 years old) would sometimes wear a black zipped-up hoodie under his coat instead of the shirt and tie. * Personality: Sanguine, Stubborn, Reckless, Impulsive, Facetious, Sociable, Talkative, Passionate * Cause of Regeneration: Psyfulgurite radiation poisoning * Years in Body: 708 Second Phoenix * Physical Appearance: Long and messy platinum blonde hair, deep blue eyes, approx; 6’3” * Attire: White buttoned shirt, tie (various colors), waistcoat (various colors), black pants, hiking boots * Personality: Choleric, Short-Tempered, Impatient, Sharp-tongued, Aggressive, Touchy, “Angry Scotsman”, Mellowed with age * Cause of Regeneration: Seven bullet wounds * Years in Body: 328 * Age: 708 - 1,036 Third Phoenix * Physical Appearance: Well kept and well groomed, curly ginger hair, amber-orange eyes, approx. 6’0” * Attire: Brown tweed jacket, red scarf, sweater vest, grey tweed pants, black dress shoes * Personality Type: Phlegmatic, Eccentric, Passive, Sociable, Talkative * Years in Body: 344 * Age: 1,036 - 1,380 * Notes: It is at the end of his Third incarnation that the Phoenix begins to lose track of his age Fourth Phoenix * Physical Appearance: Short dark grey (later long wavy light grey) hair, blue eyes, 6’0” * Attire: Edwardian Gentleman; Black frock coat, black waistcoat, black bowtie, black pants, black shoes * Personality Type: Melancholic, Pragmatic, Pessimistic, Moody, Reserved, Unsociable, Dour * Years in Body: 304 * Age: 1,380 - 1,684 Fifth Phoenix * Physical Appearance: Blonde, jade green eyes, 6’2” * Attire: Suit (blue, brown, black, or grey) and tie (black or red), black bowler hat, black shoes * Personality: Relaxed, Suave, Polite, Easygoing * Cause of Regeneration: TARDIS Crash * Years in Body: 198 * Age: 1,684 - 1,882 Sixth Phoenix * Physical Appearance: Slicked brown hair (later grey-white), mustache (later life) blue eyes, 6’0” * Attire: Victorian Gentleman; Frock coat, intricate waistcoat, silk tie * Personality: Phlegmatic, Civilized, Passive, Thoughtful, Grandfatherly * Cause of Regeneration: Falling * Years in Body: 628 * Age: 1,882 - 2,510 Seventh Phoenix * Physical Appearance: Messy black fohawk, hazel eyes * Attire: Black blazer, buttoned shirt (multiple colors), jeans, black shoes * Personality: Relaxed, Carefree, Laidback, Often Flippant * Years in Body: 226 * Age: 2,510 - 2,736 Eighth Phoenix * Alias(es): Dante Faust, Samael * Physical Appearance: Tall (6’5 approx), shoulder-length black hair, violet eyes * Attire: Long purple duster coat, pink waistcoat, blue white polka dot western tie, white shirt, purple pants, purple top hat, black-white wingtip shoes * Personality: Sanguine, Manic, Unpredictable, Nonsensical, Libertine, Comical * Cause of Regeneration: Extreme stress caused by numerous psychic and physical attacks * Years in Body: 1,005 * Age: 2,728 - 3,741 * Notes: For unknown reasons the Eighth Phoenix displayed no signs of aging despite being the longest lasting incarnation. Strongest psychic incarnation. It was in this incarnation that the Phoenix lost track of his age entirely Ninth Phoenix * Physical Appearance: Dark brown hair, blue eyes, 5’10 * Attire: Noir; tan trench coat, tie (red or blue), white button shirt, dark grey pants, black shoes, grey fedora * Personality: Phlegmatic, Calculating, Dry humor, Confident * Cause of Regeneration: Explosion followed by long fall * Years in Body: 432 * Age: 3,741 - 4,173 Tenth Phoenix * Physical Appearance: Long black slicked hair, deep green eyes, 6’0 * Attire: Brown long coat, light-dark blue striped long scarf, black bowtie, white buttoned shirt, red suspenders, black pants, black converse shoes * Personality: Sanguine, Eccentric, Lively, Sociable, Childish * Cause of Regeneration: Absorbed radiation after defusing “Quantum Bomb” * Years In Body: 155 * Age: 4,173 - 4,328 Eleventh Phoenix * Physical Appearance: Brown hair, icy blue eyes * Attire: Dark t-shirt (various colors), black leather jacket, grey combat pants, brown/black combat shoes, dog tag necklace (inscribed ‘PHOENIX XI’) * Personality: Intense, Candid, Sharp-witted, Frivolous * Cause of Regeneration: Glancing shot to the side from a low-power staser pistol. * Years in Body: 281 * Age: 4,328 - 4,609 * Notes: May or may not be the only female incarnation of the Phoenix Twelfth Phoenix * Physical Appearance: Black (later grey) hair, beard (later life), light gray eyes, 5’10” * Attire: Brown duster coat, bandolier, white button up shirt, dark brown waistcoat with gold details, grey pants, black boots * Personality: Cynical, Short-tempered, Sarcastic, Dark Humor * Cause of Regeneration: Willingly triggered regeneration * Years in Body: 892 * Age: 4,609 - 5,501 * Notes: Fought in (and survived) the Last Great Time War in Heaven, despite the fact that the War happened thousands of years in his personal past (as a time traveler this would not be odd until one considers the fact that Time Lords aren't allowed to travel into Gallifrey's past or present). This dangerous "crossing of the timelines" weakened the "Temporal Boundaries" just enough that the Twelfth Phoenix was able to change the course history and manipulate the War's outcome to ensure that Gallifrey and the Time Lords not only survived the Time War, but win the War as well. It was a pyrrhic victory as only 900,000 Gallifreyans (~1,000 of which were Time Lords) survived, but the alternative was complete extinction so it was considered to be a victory nonetheless. Thirteenth Phoenix * Physical Appearance: Crimson (later gray) wavy hair, bright blue eyes * Attire: Red velvet blazer, black bowtie, white buttoned shirt, black pants, black shoes * Personality: Sanguine, Confident, Sociable, Outgoing, Flamboyant * Cause of Regeneration: Advanced age. * Years in Body: 1,200 * Age: 5,501 - 6,701 Fourteenth Phoenix * Appearance: Long black hair (later grey) and blue eyes * Attire: Ankle length black trench coat with upturned collar, black waistcoat, dark grey shirt, black tie, black pants, black shoes * Personality: Melancholic, Cynical, Moody, Reserved, Pessimistic * Years in Body: 874 * Age: 6,701 - 7,575 * Notes: In the time leading up to his Final Death (as a result of old-age) the Phoenix was granted a new regeneration cycle by the High Council of the Time Lords as a reward for his past services to Gallifrey. When the Fourteenth Phoenix emerged from his explosive thirteenth regeneration his appearance was that of a young child. Fifteenth Phoenix Nothing is known about this incarnation Dark Design A Dark Design is an amalgamation of the darkest parts of a Time Lord's psyche. Phoenix's history and life experiences have kindled a many deep-seeded negative emotions within his hearts, creating one of the greatest "Dark Designs" in Gallifreyan history. The Phoenix's Dark Design is so great in fact that it manifested into a powerful Daemonic entity known only as '''Apollyon. Physically, Apollyon is nearly identical to the First Incarnation of his "progenitor". The only major difference between the two are Apollyon's eyes; which are either a piercing purple color and circled by dark shadows. Apollyon's personality is dark, twisted, perverse, debaucherous, and maleficent. To put things simply, Apollyon appears to be evil for the sake of being evil, the Hyde to Phoenix's Jekyll. He understands his own nature all too well, a nature he has wholeheartedly embraced with childish glee and sadistic amusement. Apollyon was formed following the death of the Thirteenth Phoenix and sent backwards in time to Ancient Gallifrey. The Time Lords have known about Apollyon for millennia, with the ancient Gallifreyan religion viewing Apollyon as a Devil figure, if not THE Devil. Matrix Records indicate that even Rassilon himself was wary of Apollyon. "The Saga of the Apostate" tells the tale of an early Time Lord known as 'the Apostate' (the Phoenix's ancestor) who battled against Apollyon and banished him into the Empyrean. Eventually Apollyon managed to escape the Empyrean and waged a decade-long war against the Victoran Empire. During the Siege of Terra he was "shattered" into numerous "shards" Category:Individuals Category:Renegade Time Lords Category:Soldiers Category:Alternative timeline Category:Time Lords Category:Male Characters